readonlymemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
2064: Read Only Memories
2064: Read Only Memories was a cyberpunk adventure/point-and-click video game developed by MidBoss set in the year 2064 of . It revolved around the events following the disappearance of Hayden Webber. The game is currently available on Windows, OS X, Linux, Razer Forge/Cortex (formerly the OUYA), the Amazon Fire TV, and PS4, with a Vita port under development. A mobile version, Read Only Memories Type M, was slated to be released on iOS and Android, but has since been postponed indefinitely. DLC Read Only Memories EX Read Only Memories EX, originally known as Endless Christmas, is set the day after the events of 2064 and features Alys spending Christmas around the city with friends old and new. It was released for free on the 22nd of January, 2016. 2064: Read Only Memories Originally known as Read Only Memories DX, it is the console version of the game and was released as a free update to the base game on PC. Along with a significant overhaul of the game's story and of all puzzles, partial voice acting, small new locations, and re-done artwork. Themes * The “future” will have lots of real problems, but will not be as scary as people think * Robots will become multi-faceted parts of our collective existence, not just killing machines or mindless servants * Toxic Actions create more Toxic Actions; Good Actions create more Good Actions * Everyone has positive and negative qualities, and each one can help you in your quest for truth if you’re willing to make them feel like a part of the story. * Turing is a little cutie pie. * Cyberpunk can be both cute and dark. * Sins of their parents: Many characters in ROM have complicated relationships with their parents and seek to repent for the deeds their parents. ** Melody won’t even have kids out of fear of leaving a legacy like the one her own mother left and she devoted her life to undoing what her mother did. ** Turing cares deeply about Hayden Webber, their creator/father, but views him with split emotions. Turing is appreciative of all that Hayden did for them and is sad upon finding out that he was murdered, but he can’t bring himself to come to terms with some of Hayden’s actions, like shutting off Grace and treating artificial life like a game. Turing ends up leading the crusade for full ROM sentience, perhaps in relation to this. ** Chad Francis Mulberry acts out in an attempt to be noticed by his father who was never there for him. He loves his father, but hates that his father was never there for him and was instead off saving the world. This paints (no pun intended) a lot of Chad’s views * Our given names as opposed to names we choose for ourselves. **Chad resents the name that ties him to his father and family, things that disappoint him and that are different from what he wants to be and instead adopts the name Starfucker. **Melody doesn’t want to be Ms. Flores, she wants to be Melody. She doesn’t want herself tied to the horrible legacy her mother left behind. She has chosen her own path and with it, a different way to be referred to. * Nature of sapience: What makes us sapient and what makes ROMs, robots, or “non-human” life not sapient? How do we really know we aren’t just bit players in a big game? Category:Real world